I Shouldn't Love You
by Little Rose Potter
Summary: What if Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald met a girl that changed him for the better? What if that girl was the twin sister of the driver of the infamous Morty? Takes place after Fitz gets out of jail.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Degrassi. I do not own St. Michaels. I own Rose.

"Fitz is not going to get away with this." Eli Goldsworthy said to his girlfriend.

"Eli, trying to get even with Fitz isn't going to solve anything. Look where it's gotten you. He just got out of jail. JAIL! Eli! Please. Don't try anything else." Clare Edwards said, stealing a glance at Fitz from across the cafeteria.

"Clare. He's a bully. We're the prey. How can you be so caring about this especially after everything that happened on Vegas Night." Adam Torres said and then chugged his Coke.

"It's the right thing to do. God wants you to forgive people, no matter how much harm they cause you." She said, grabbing Eli's hand from across the table.

Rolling his eyes, Eli got up and walked over to where Mark 'Fitz' Fitzgerald was sitting with Bruce and Riley. "Oh God, this can't be good." said Adam, staring after Eli.

"Hello Eli. Can I help you with anything?" Fitz asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"How'd jail treat ya? Did you get raped by anyone?"

"Thank you, Eli. You helped me get on the right track. Going to jail was the right thing for me. I don't want to be a bully anymore. I just want to, oh I don't know, be happy."

"Oh cut the crap. I know you're just dying to do something to get back at me. So come on, give it your best shot. I'm begging you." Eli said, waiting for Fitz's response. Fitz just stares at him, smiling. "Okay, maybe you just need a little encouragement."

"Excuse me —" Fitz asked but was cut off by a handful of mashed potatoes landing on his head.

"So, are you going to fight back?"

"Nope." Fitz replied, smiling even more.

"Oh, you need more? How about some soda?" Eli asked, picking up Riley's soda and pouring over the mash potatoes.

"Mr. Goldsworthy. My office. Now." Principal Simpson said from behind Eli.

Eli turned and looked at Simpson and stared until he walked off towards his office. Eli turned back to Fitz and glared.

"Nice plan." Eli smirked. "This isn't over." He turned and walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall into Principal Simpson's office. He stepped inside and was instructed to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I'm afraid that since the new school rules are still in place, I'm going to have to suspend you for attacking Mr. Fitzgerald."

"You call that attacking? I just threw food on him. I wouldn't call that attacking!" Eli argued.

"I saw the whole thing, you came up to him and attacked him. Not the other way around. I'm sorry, but you're suspended for the rest of the week. Please gather your things from you locker and leave campus immediately. You're dismissed."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid I'm not. Please go gather your things before I have to call security."

Eli sighed in defeat and walked out of the room and down the hall towards his locker. He twisted the lock on it until it clicked. Throwing it open, he ripped the buttons open on his stupid blue uniform shirt and grabbed his books out of his locker. He slammed his locker shut and turned to his right, only to jump back at the sight of Clare and Adam popping up on both sides of him.

"What happened?" asked Clare.

"Suspended." Eli stated and started walking towards the front of the school.

"Are you kidding me?" Adam hissed.

"Nope. Look. I have to leave campus now otherwise security's going to escort me out. Come over after school. Wait, never mind. I have to go pick up my sister from the airport so I can't do anything."

"You have a sister?" Clare asked in a somewhat hurt tone. Why had he not told her about a sister?

"Yeah. She's my twin. She's been going to a boarding school in Victoria, British Columbia. We finally got her to decide to transfer back here."

"And her name is..." Adam said slowly.

"Oh, sorry. Rose. Her name's Rose."

"Well...I can't wait to meet her." Clare said softly. "Adam, we better get to class." She looked around to make sure that no teachers were around and leaned up to kiss Eli on the cheek. "You better go. See you later." She walked off, pulling Adam with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Flight 89 from Victoria, British Columbia, now unloading passengers. ." said a woman's peppy voice over the intercom.

Eli stood at the security check point, keeping an eye out for Rose. After a couple of minutes of searching, she walked through the check point. A huge grin formed on her face as she saw Eli. Running towards him, as best as she could do in heels, she flung her arms and around him and hugged him tight, which he gladly returned.

"I swear, you get more girly every time I see you." said Eli, motioning to her long black and white striped shirt that had only black leggings underneath and her long unnaturally straight dark brown hair.

"Well, what can I say? I've never been as gothic as you..." Rose said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Eli said, placing an arm around his sister and led then to the baggage claim.

"Or what?" she asked.

"I'll put you on a plane back to Victoria and leave you there until graduation."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Daddy would never let you." smiled Rose. "Ah. There's my bag. I'm glad Dad had my stuff shipped here before I left."

"Yeah. Lucky you." laughed Eli, grabbing her bag and rolling it out to the car.

"Oh Morty. How I've missed you."

"Hey. No sarcasm."

"No. Really. I've missed Morty!." She said, opening the door and sitting down. She closed the door and laid her head down on the head rest.

"So. Are you ready for Degrassi?"

"I guess. I just hope I fit in."

"Trust me. You will."

"I'll take your word for it." She smiled and picked up her iPhone out of her purse.

"Really? You've been with me for less than ten minutes and you're already texting?" Eli asked, pulling out of the airport parking lot.

"Hey. I have to let my friends know that I landed safely." Rose laughed and placed her phone back into her purse. "E?"

"Yeah?" He asked, thinking he knew what the topic was changing to, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Are you okay? I mean, it's the fourth of September."

"So." He said, trying to act like he didn't know.

"It would've been her seventeenth birthday today."

"Oh. Yeah. It would've been."

"E, it's been almost two years. Are you, um, still hoarding?" Rose asked as she stared intently at her twin brother.

"I'm working on it. My girlfriend is helping me."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Clare. She's great. You'll meet her tomorrow at school. I'm going to ask her to show you around."

"Why can't you show me around" asked a confused Rose.

"Because I'm suspended."

"What did you do now?"

"I 'attacked' this guy."

"You attacked a guy?" Rose repeated slowly.

"Well, not attacked, just threw food on him and the principal thought I attacked him. It's stupid, but whatever, the guy was asking for it." Eli smirked. "Ah. We're home."

"Lovely. I'm guessing that mean family dinner at the steak house?" laughed Rose.

"Probably. Don't worry little sis. I'll protect you from the big bad baby back ribs." Eli said, getting out of the car and carrying her bags up to the front door.

"Just because you're twenty minutes older than me, doesn't mean you can treat me like I'm five, Elijah."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rose woke up to the sound of Katy Perry blaring from her iHome.

"Six o' clock. Lovely." She said, forcing herself out of her bed and into her bathroom to straighten her hair and apply her make before pulling on her uniform. She walked over to the full length mirror and groaned. "I thought I got away from this crap when I left St. Michael's."

"Rosie, breakfast is ready." Mrs. Goldsworthy called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Rose looked around her room. She couldn't deny that it felt good to be back home. Her green walls, with white trim, and her black essentials. She smiled and realized that she really did miss home while she was away. She grabbed her backpack and walked down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, she saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table and talking to a short, curly haired blonde girl.

"Rosie, this is Clare, Eli's girlfriend." said Mrs. Goldsworthy. "Clare, this is Eli's twin sister, Rose."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" Clare said, smiling brightly.

"It's nice to meet you too." smiled Rose, sitting down at the table and pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Rosie, I was thinking you could drive today. Your cars in the garage. I didn't think you'd want to drive your brother's car." Mr. Goldsworthy said, walking into the kitchen and bending down to kiss his daughter on the head.

"Thanks Dad." She smiled, excited about being able to drive her car again. She was just as obsessed about her car as Eli was about Morty. "Clare? What time does school start?"

"It starts in an hour, but I thought we should get there early so you could get your badge and I could show you around." said Clare looking at her watch.

"Badge?"

"When you walk into your classroom it scans it and alerts the office that you are there."

"That's intense." Rose said, chugging her orange juice. "Well let's go! Bye guys!"

"Bye sweetheart." Her father called out as Rose and Clare walked out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So. I've got my badge and I had a well-informed tour of the school. What else do I need to know?" asked Rose as she and Clare stood at her locker.

"Nope." Clare stated. She looked behind Rose and saw Fitz walking down the hallway, staring straight at them. She paled, which did not go unnoticed by Rose.

"Clare, I think I should be the nervous one, not you. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I'm just worried Eli not being able to catch up." Clare said, releasing the breath that she had been holding until Fitz was passed them. "Well, I'm going to algebra. I'll meet you here at lunch. See ya!" She smiled, gave Rose a hug and walked down the hall, going in the opposite direction of Fitz.

Rose closed her locker and looked down at her schedule. First period she had history, her favorite subject. She tried to remember how to get to her class, but her mind blanked. She looked around, hoping someone would stop and ask her if she needed help. It wasn't that big of a school, it would be easy to notice if someone was new or not. She was too busy looking at the room number next to her to realize that someone had walked up next to her.

"Are you lost?" The person next to her asked.

"Yeah. I am." She laughed. When she turned to see who the person, her breath caught. Standing there was one of the cutest guys, correction, _the cutest guy_ she had ever seen in her life. Tall, muscular, but not like those stupid werewolves from Twilight, it was the good kind. He had brown hair, it wasn't too short, but it wasn't too long, it was just perfect enough to have a little spike to it, and he had the most amazing blue eyes. Even in the stupid Degrassi uniform he looked good. She had to beg herself not to stare at him any longer. "Do you know where Room 34A is?"

"Yeah. That's actually my class." He smiled, staring into her brown eyes a little bit longer than he should've.

"Great. Well do you think you could show me? Otherwise I'd be a complete damsel in distress." She smiled.

He laughed. "Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" He turned back to the way that he was originally going and told her to follow him, which she gladly did.

"Where are you from?"

"How'd you know I wasn't from here?"

"I've never seen you before." He shrugged, leading her down a flight of stairs.

"Oh. Well I use to live here, but I moved to Victoria to go to a boarding school. My parents finally convinced me that I should come back and go to Degrassi."

"Ah. Prep school girl huh?" He laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm not like those typical school girls."

"I'll believe it when I see it." He smirked and pulled her into the classroom a second before the bell rang, not wanting her to get a detention on her first day.

"Alright. Everyone sit down." The history teacher, Mr. Perino said.

"See ya." The guy said.

"Yeah. See ya." Rose said, watching him take an empty seat three rows over from the one that she was about to occupy.

"To start of the year, we will be doing a project that will help you get to know each other a little better." Mr. Perino said, and then added under his breath, "I wanted to do World War Two, but Mr. Simpson thought that we shouldn't talk about violence," causing the class to laugh. "Now, I will assign you a partner and you will ask each other questions about the other and try to dig deeper and find out more than you thought you could know."

Rose silently groaned. She hated these projects, they were ridiculous. An easy A, but ridiculous.

"Now, when I say your name, please stand up so your partner will know who you are, as I see that we have a new student with us. Fiona is with Owen." Rose watched as a skinny, black haired girl stood up next to a tall, tan guy. "Drew is with Bianca." A very hot guy stood up, although he didn't compare to the guy that she had met earlier. Drew stood next to a girl that looked a lot like a whore, but who was Rose to judge? She didn't know the girl. Rose snuck a quick look over at the hallway guy and noticed that he was looking at her. She blushed and quickly turned her head away, not knowing he did the same. She zoned out until she heard her name be called. "Finally, we have Rose and Mark. Now get to work."

Rose stood up and looked around for her partner.

"So. Your name's Rose." The hallway guy said, walking up to her. "I'm Mark Fitzgerald. It's nice to officially meet you."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey guys, I hope you like this story. It's my first Degrassi. Please check out my other stories.

xoxo,

Little Rose Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Degrassi!

"Well Mark, it's nice to officially meet you." smiled Rose, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Why don't we go over there and start on our project?" He suggested, pointing to a corner of the room. Rose nodded and walked over to corner and sat down. She watched Mark walk over to her. She had to force herself not to drool. "So, do you want to start?"

"Sure." Rose said, pausing for a moment.

"Stuck?" Mark smirked.

Rose couldn't help but think that he was extremely cute when he smirked. "No. I'm just trying to find the perfect question."

He laughed, causing butterflies to creep into Rose's stomach. "Well why don't I start? That way you can have a longer time to think of the absolute perfect question."

"Alright. Ask away." She smiled.

"When's your birthday?" Mark asked, flipping to a blank page in his notebook and getting ready to write.

"That's the best you've got?" laughed Rose.

"Oh just answer." He smiled.

"The 26th of July."

"And you're..."

"Seventeen. When's your birthday?" asked Rose, clicking her pen.

"March 18. Seventeen."

"So you're only a couple of months older than me. Sweet."

"I am." Mark nodded. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green. You?"

"Wait. Your favorite color isn't pink? Oh my. I'm shocked." He joked, hoping to make her laugh, he was really starting to like it. He smiled when she did.

"I told you I wasn't like those preppy school girls." She smiled.

"You're starting to make me realize that, but you've still got more work to do."

"Oh really? You don't believe me?"

"No. For all I know you are lying. Who knows you could be high-maintenance."

"Well I guess you're just going to have to hang out with me and see." She smiled.

"Alright. Sounds good." He smiled. "So, back to our project. What is one thing that no one knows about you?" She didn't answer for a second, so Mark started to speak. "We can use a different question, if you want."

"I lost my best friend last year. She was hit by a car." Rose said, looking Mark straight in the eye.

"Oh. Damn." He said, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." He said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. He realized what he was doing and let go. "We don't have to use that for the project if you don't want to."

"I'll think about it." She gave him a half smile. She looked up when she heard the bell ring. "Why don't you come over to my house after school and we can work on it?"

"Sure. Sounds good." He smiled. "Just give me your address." She scribbled down her address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "I'll be there." He got up and started following the class out the door. He stopped and turned and looked back at her, "My favorite color's green too." And with that he continued out the door leaving Rose rooted in her spot with a goofy grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next two classes went by fast and the next thing Rose knew, it was lunch time. Like Clare said, she'd meet her at Rose's locker.

"Hey! How'd your first three classes go?" Clare asked, pulling Rose to the cafeteria.

"They were good." Rose said. In reality, they had been great, but she didn't want to say anything about Mark just yet. Honestly, they had only known each other for four hours!

"That's great! Do you want to go with me, Eli and Adam to The Dot tonight?"

"Who's Adam?" Rose asked as she and Clare got in line to buy their lunch.

"I'm Adam." A voice said from behind the two girls.

"Oh. Hi!" Rose smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same. So you're Eli's sister. Damn, you're pretty." Adam said.

Rose laughed. "Thanks. I guess." She grabbed a tray and began looking at her options. "What's good?"

"Everything!" Adam exclaimed.

"This coming from one of the fattest people I know." Clare laughed and she followed Rose down the line.

"I'm not fat." Adam retorted. "I'm a guy and we eat a lot."

"Whatever. I'm a girl and I eat a lot." Rose stated as she ordered four slices of pizza and curly fries.

"Okay, so. You're probably going to order a diet coke aren't you?"

"Actually, those are disgusting. I only like regular." Rose laughed, paying for her food and then waiting for the others.

"Wow. You really are Eli's sister." Adam laughed as he watched Rose pile slice after slice into her mouth.

"What? I like pizza!" She smiled and took a swig of her Coke.

"So are you coming to The Dot?" Clare asked Rose again.

"Oh, sorry. I can't! I'm working on my history project."

"Alright. We'll you have to come with us soon! Have you ever been there?"

"Yeah a few times. I love it." Rose smiled. "So...why did Eli get suspended? He wouldn't tell me."

"If he doesn't want you to know..." Clare started but was cut off.

"Clare." Rose said in a 'you better tell me now tone'.

"Okay, so last year at the school dance, a guy brought a knife. He and Eli had been in basically what was a war for a while and Eli pushed him too far. Eli doesn't want to forget or forgive and he was trying to get back at the guy yesterday, but for some reason, he didn't retaliate against Eli."

"What does the knife have to do with it?"

"He fake stabbed Eli. He scared him into thinking he was going to stab him, but stuck it in the wall instead." Adam said, taking over for Clare, knowing how much she hated telling that story.

"Who was they guy?"

"His name is —"

"Adam, no. Let Rose make her own mind up about him." Clare said, smiling at Rose.

"Whatever." Adam said, looking back and forth between the two girls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mark pulled up to Rose's house and parked on the street. He got out of the car and took a deep breath. For some reason, this girl was different. He didn't know why, but he was going to find out. She wasn't like the other girls that always pushed themselves onto him, like Bianca. He also had never been afraid before. He didn't want Rose to know about his past. He knew that that would push her away, and for some reason, he didn't want her to go. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door, looking down until it was opened.

"Hey you!" Rose said and pulled him inside.

"Hey." Mark smiled and hugged her, quickly letting go.

"We can go upstairs and work in my room, that way my family can't bother us."

"Alright. Sounds good." He said.

"Follow me." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs. Feeling her hand in his made him get butterflies.

_No! Fitz doesn't get butterflies! No! Not happening! Oh god, she's smiling again. I love her smile. Wait. She's talking to you! Talk to her you idiot!" _Mark thought. "So. Nice room."

"Thanks." Rose said, walking over to her bed and sitting down. She patted the spot next to her and he walked over and sat down. "So. I guess it's my turn to ask a question. What is something that you are not proud of in your life?"

"Oh God." Mark laughed and threw his head back.

"I can change it if you want."

"Nah. It's cool. I should let you know. You're going to hear it eventually." Rose looked at him with a very confused look on her face.

"Okay. I'm all ears."

"For most of my life, I was a bully. My older brother is perfect. Great grades, popular, all that. My parents wanted me to be the same way, but I resented it. So I took my anger out on other people. Last year, it got really bad. I basically started a war with three people."

"Oh God." Rose said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Sorry. Go ahead." She said, hoping that he wasn't about to tell her what she thought he was.

"Okay. Well. I egged them on and one of the guys kept fighting back. I even made his girl friend go to the school dance with me, in exchange for me to stop bugging them. She got us to apologize and then he gave me a drink that had poison in it that made me throw up instantly. So I got out my knife just to scare him. I never was going to do anything. I just wanted him to know that he couldn't act like he was. I stabbed the wall next to him. I got arrested and went to Juvi for two months. I got out for good behavior though. I'm not a bad guy Rose. I just made a bad decision. One too many."

She knew she should hate him, after all the guy that he pretended to stab was her brother. Her brother, the one that knew everything about her, the person that was always there for her no matter what, but she couldn't. She didn't want to. She was beginning to like Mark.

"I knew it, you hate me now. Look, I'm gonna go. I guess we can finish on the phone or something." Mark said, scribbling down his number and giving it to her. "I'll see you at school." He got up and started towards the door and got all the way down the stairs when he heard her scream his name.

"Mark!" Rose shouted. Her footsteps could be heard throughout the whole house as she ran down the stairs to catch up with him. Mark turned around just in time to catch Rose in his arms. "I don't hate you."

Mark smiled and wrapped his arms around her tighter as they hugged. She really was becoming one of the most interesting girls that he had ever met.

"Thank you for telling me, but I think that I need to tell you something too." She said, backing away from him, but still close enough to hold his hand.

"Sure what is it?"

"I have a brother. A twin actually. You, uh, well you know him."

"Oh. Who?"

"His name's —"

The front door opened up, cutting her off. Eli Goldsworthy walked into the house, looking down at his keys. "Rose, you really should've come with us. I think you made a good impression on Adam. Although, I don't know how I feel about that because I think he might like y—what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Woah. Wait. Eli's your brother?" Mark asked as he looked between the twins.

Rose took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. He's my twin brother."

0o0o0o0o0o

Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think! I love criticism!

xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Degrassi or Purdue University or Life With Derek!

Eli was doing everything in his power to keep his cool, much to Rose's surprise. He forced his feet to walk the rest of the way into the house and then closed the door. He looked Rose and Mark over and then his eyes landed on their hands, mentally screaming. "What is he doing here?" Eli asked, now staring Mark down.

"He came over to finish our history project." Rose said, silently hoping that her fear wasn't showing through her voice, she knew how Eli overreacted.

"I don't want him in our house." He said, pulling Mark away from her and pushing him towards the door. "Get out."

"Eli!" Rose cried, following the two boys.

"No, Rose. Do you know who this guy is?"

"Yeah! I do. Okay. So stop it!" Rose said, pushing Eli away from Mark.

"Eli. I'm sorry. I really am." Mark said, speaking up, not wanting Rose to fight with her brother because of him.

"Shut up Fitz." Eli said, giving him a horrible death glare. "Why are you here? Did you find out that she was my sister and you decided to use her to make me mad?"

"You're joking right?" Mark said, staring at Rose. "I'd never use her."

"Bull shit. I know you use girls. Hm. Let me find an example...CLARE!"

"Look. That was a mistake."

"Yeah. Well I'm not going to let my sister make one by being around you."

"I'm a big girl. I can hang out with whoever I want, Eli." Rose cried, realizing for the first time that her parents weren't home, otherwise they would've been in there the second they heard the argument.

"Not. Him." Eli said, staring his sister down.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"No, but I can make sure you're never around this no good piece of shit."

"Why don't you let your sister make up her own mind about me?" Mark asked, stepping in between Rose and Eli.

"Because you're a good for nothing lowlife."

For once in his life, Mark didn't have a comeback. He looked at Rose and saw the look on her face, you could tell that she hated fighting with her brother. He caught her eye and gave her a small smile, as if trying to tell her it would be okay. He looked over at Eli and then back at Rose, catching her eye again. The look on his face, she noticed, seemed as if he was trying to apologize.

"I'm going to go. You won't see me around her anymore." He said.

"Good." smirked Eli, as he opened the door and motioned for Mark to go. Mark gave Rose one last look and walked out the door. He heard the door close behind him as he pushed himself not to look back and walked over to his car. He unlocked his car and flung the door open, got in and slammed the door shut. He sat there, staring down at his hands when he heard the passenger door open up. He felt someone sit down and close the door.

"Mark?" Rose's soft voice floated into his ears.

"What are you doing here? Your brother is just going to get even more mad." Mark said, not looking at her.

"I don't care, Mark! He can't tell me who I can hang out with. He can't tell me who I think is cute. He can't tell me who I think I might like!" Rose ranted.

"Like?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah." She said, looking at anything but him.

"You like me?"

"I think." She said, looking him in the eye. "Honestly, we just met today, but there's something there. Something I haven't felt before."

"I feel the same way." He said, smiling at the smile she was trying to hide.

"Well, then what do we do about that?"

"Well, there's no way unless we go behind your brother's back."

"Why don't we get to know each other more?"

"I'd like that."

"Good. I should probably go before Eli catches me out here."

"Alright. How about I text you when I get home?"

"Perfect." Rose said, reaching over and hugging him. "Drive safe."

"I will." He smiled, and watched her walk up to the front door, waving as she looked back and smiled as she opened the front door and then disappeared. Mark started his car and then drove off down the road. His house was just a short five minutes from Rose's, that could be a good thing, especially if they were going to have to be sneaky. He didn't like that he would have to keep any possible relationship he had with Rose a secret, but he knew that it had to be. He pulled into his driveway and locked his car.

"Hey mom. I'm home." He said, walking into the kitchen, throwing his keys onto the counter.

"Hey honey." Mrs. Fitzgerald said, looking up from the stove. "How was school?"

Mark silently groaned, he should've known that would've been the first thing to come out of his mother's mouth. "It was fine. I got partnered with the new girl in class for a history project. Should be an easy A."

"That's good honey. Why don't you go wash up for dinner. It'll be ready in about five minutes."

"Sure." He said, walking through the living room and up the stairs to his room. Throwing his backpack down onto the floor, he laid down on his bed and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts, searching for Rose's number. "Crap." He threw his head back on his bed. He had given her his number, but he had never gotten hers.

"Marky! You're home!" His eleven year old sister cried, running into his room, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey Andy!" He replied as he threw his phone down and braced himself for when she jumped on top of him. "How was your day?"

"It was alright, I guess. That stupid Tommy Rickles made fun of me for knowing the answer to the math problem and the preppy girls made fun of my pigtails."

"Well, how about I beat them up huh?" He laughed and pulled his sister onto his lap. "Don't worry about them. They're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Of how smart and pretty you are."

"But the girls are pretty too! They all skinny and blonde!"

"Well, blondes are overrated anyways. They only cause trouble." Mark laughed. "C'mon, let's head down to dinner."

"Alright." She smiled. "Thanks Mark, you're the best brother ever."

He laughed, "Well thanks, but let's not tell Liam about that okay? He'll just get jealous."

Andy laughed and hugged her brother. "I love you. I really missed you when you were at Grandma's."

"I missed you too." Mark said, feeling the guilt hit his stomach. He hated lying to her, but how could he tell his eleven year old baby sister that he went to Juvi? "C'mon let's go." He followed his sister out of the room and closed the door. He walked down the stairs and saw his parents already sitting down at the table. He had never really noticed the significant similarities between his mother and his sister; light sandy brown hair and prefect complexion. The only difference was their eyes, his mother, Abby, had brown eyes, like their older brother, Liam, while Mark and Andy had the same blue eyes as their father, Sam.

"Hey dad." Mark said, sitting down next to Andy and putting his napkin on his lap.

"Hey. How was school? Get grades back?" Sam asked, not looking up from his BlackBerry.

"Dad. Yesterday was the first day back. We haven't done anything yet."

"Oh, right right. Well just make sure you keep them up."

"Sure dad. I will." Mark said, squirting ketchup onto his burger.

"The burgers smell great mom." Andy said, stuffing a french fry into her mouth.

"Honey, don't talk with your mouth full." smiled Abby.

"Sorry mommy."

"Liam texted me today. Said that he got his rank from last semester. He was first in his engineering class." Sam said, placing his BlackBerry into his front pocket.

"What a freaking nerd." Andy said, making Mark laugh and almost spit out the piece of burger that was in his mouth.

"Andrea Kate Fitzgerald!" Abby scolded. "Do not talk about your brother that way."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, he really likes Purdue University. I heard a college fair is coming to Degrassi soon. You should get some information on it, Mark. It's one of the best engineering programs in North America. It'll be very beneficial for you."

"Actually Dad. I was thinking about studying law." Mark said, hoping to avoid conflict.

"Oh no, no, no. Engineering is way better. You'll be a better engineer."

"But — Never mind." He said, realizing that it was pointless.

"How was your day Andy?" Sam asked, after taking a sip of beer.

"It was alright. I like my teacher." Andy lied, in reality, she hated everything about her class.

"That's good. If you are on good terms with the teacher, then they'll help you more. That's how Liam did so well."

"Yeah. I know." She said, hoping that her annoyance wouldn't show in her voice.

"I can't believe my baby girl is in fifth grade!" Abby said, looking as if she was going to cry. "First Liam's in his Junior year of college, Mark's a senior in high school. Ah. My babies are growing up too fast!"

"Run Andy, the waterworks are coming!" Mark said, jumping up and throwing his sister over his shoulder and running up the stairs, while she laughed the whole time.

"Mark! Put me down!" She cried, happily.

"As you wish, Princess Andrea."

"Don't call me Andrea!" She demanded, punching him in the arm.

"Ow, that actually hurt." He said, causing her to smile.

"Do you want to go watch t.v.?" She asked, hopping onto the couch in the upstairs den.

"Sure. Let me just go get my phone. Put on whatever channel you want to watch." He said, walking down the hall and into his room. Maybe Rose would realize that he didn't have her number and would text him. He picked up his phone from off of his bed and clicked a button. She had texted. His lips formed a smile as he opened the text message.

_Okay, so this guy told me that he would text me, but he totally left my house without my number. Any idea what was going through his head? _

He decided to wait to respond until he was back in the den, so he turned off his bedroom light and walked back to the den and plopped down on the couch next to Andy. He hit the reply button and began to type.

**Honestly, I think he got distracted by your beauty. **

He paused before he hit send, debating whether or not that was pushing it. He decided it wasn't and clicked send.

"So what are we watching?"

"Life with Derek!" Andy smiled.

"Really?"

"You said anything!" She reminded him, giving him her signature smile, the one that he could never say no to.

"Fine. Life with Derek!" He said, giving in. They both jumped when his phone started ringing, notifying him that he received a text message.

"Who are you texting? Owen?"

"No. I'm texting my friend, Rose. She's new to Degrassi."

"Oh! Is she pretty?"

"Yeah. She is." He admitted. He never told anyone in his family about anything, except for Andy, he trusted her more than anything and vice versa.

"Is she your girlfriend? "

"No. We just met today, but hopefully later she will be."

Andy smiled, "Well text her back, silly! Don't make her wait!"

"Alright. Alright!" He was about to open the text message when he noticed that Andy was peeking over his shoulder. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry, but I wanna meet her!" She said, turning her attention back to the show.

Mark clicked the open button and smiled at Rose's response.

_Nice line, smarty. I'm guessing it took you a long time to come up with since it's been an hour since I texted you, haha. _

**I am smart! Sorry, I was eating dinner and left my phone upstairs in my room. **

_Just don't let it happen again. Ewww! I just sounded like an impatient girlfriend! Shoot me!_

**Nah. You don't need brain guts on your beautiful face. Haha. You didn't sound like one. **

_Whatever. :D I think that you're a cheese ball._

**Oh, you're asking for it now. **

_Oh no! I'm terrified!_

**You should be!**

_Whatever...So how was dinner? _

**Kinda sucked. My parents talked about school the whole time. **

_Oh. I'm sorry. _

**It's not your fault. They just don't know when to stop. It's like their oblivious to my sisters and my facial and sound expressions. **

_ You have a sister?_

**Yup. She's eleven. **

_Aw. How cute! What's her name?_

**Andrea. Andy for short. She hates Andrea. **

_Aw. I bet she's adorable! I'd love to meet her!_

**She said the same thing about you.**

_She knows about me? Already? HAHA. _

**Hey. I tell her everything. Well...almost. **

_And what do you not tell her?_

**About Juvi and how far I've gone with girls and stuff like that. **

_Oh. Care to share?_

**I don't know. I've got a rep to protect. **

_Your secrets are safe with me. _

**I'm still a virgin. I've only gotten to third base, fingering and stuff like that, nothing more. Shocker, I know. Especially with what your brother said about me using girls, which is a lie because I don't. I used to smoke, but being in Juvi, I couldn't and when I got out, I just didn't want to smoke anymore. I'll drink some, but not as much anymore. **

_Ah. I see. _

**Turn off? **

_No, I'm just surprised you told me. _

**You asked, haha. **

_That I did. _

**So. What about you?**

_Same as you. I've never smoked before though. I used to drink, but I just have bad memories from it and I quit. _

**Well that's good, just as long as you don't pressure me into anything. **

_So. You think I'm a bad kid?_

**Oh yeah. Terrible!**

_You better steer clear. _

**I'll do my worst. **

_I think the saying is 'I'll do my best'. _

**But then that means that I'd be staying away from you and we don't want that do we, now?**

_I supposed not. Well, I'm going to go do some Math homework. Call me later tonight? _

**You bet. **

Mark pressed the send button and put down his phone, smiling. His smile didn't go unnoticed by Andy.

"Mark loves Rose. Mark loves Rose."

"Oh shut up." Mark laughed, gently punching his sister. He laughed to himself and couldn't help but picture him and Rose being in a relationship. The thought sent butterflies into the pit of his stomach again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**blnc, I just noticed that Eli has green eyes! Sorry! But can we just pretend that he has brown eyes? I over looked that when I was looking at a picture of him. My eyes suck...and the doctor still say I don't need glasses...**

**Please let me know what you think of this story! Please let me know if you see any mistakes. **

**ALSO: When Rose and Mark are texting: **

_Rose is italicized _

**Mark is bolded**

**Also, this chapter was fized this morning 1/9/11: Thanks, EclareTheLoves for pointing out the eye color mistake. I thought he had blue, but a website said that Fitz had green, so I just decided to change it to blue. **

**xoxo, **

**Little Rose Potter**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Degrassi!

"Hey Rosie." Eli said, knocking on Rose's already open bedroom door. "Can I talk to you?"

Rose turned around from her desk and looked at him. "Sure." She said, tossing her pencil down onto her desk.

"What were you doing?" He asked, sitting on her bed.

"Math homework." She said, awkwardly. They sat there for a moment, not talking just looking around.

"I'm sorry." Eli said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt. Fitz is a bad guy."

"Fitz might be, but Mark isn't." Rose retorted.

"They're the same person! He could've killed me, Rose! He uses girls and he's not a good guy. I just don't want you to get hurt." Eli said, starting to get worked up.

"I know, E. But I can take care of myself. You heard Mark, he's not going to talk to me anymore. So, I guess once we finish our history project, you won't have to worry." Rose sighed.

"Don't be sad. You're going to find a good guy." Eli said, reaching over to gently nudge her.

"Thanks, E." Rose said, faking her annoyance. She silently thanked God when she heard her phone start ringing.

"Who's calling you at nine fifty at night?" Eli asked, trying to see the caller id on his sister's phone.

Noticing that Mark was calling her, Rose came up with the first person she could think of from Victoria and said, "It's Ashleigh. You remember her. She was my roommate before I moved back home."

"Oh yeah. Well go talk to her, I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. Night." Rose said, smiling at her brother. She picked up her phone and answered. "Hey Ash! How what's up? Oh, hang on. Hey Eli, will you close my door on your way out?"

"Sure thing." Eli said, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, sorry Mark. Eli was in here."

"It's okay beautiful." Mark's voice floated through the speaker in her phone. Even on the phone he sounded sexy.

"You know, I'm starting to think that beautiful is the only word that you know."

"Now. Now. Now. I know a lot of other words; gorgeous, alluring, cute, elegant, foxy, pretty, stunning —"

"Okay, I get it. You're a man of many words."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Well, they all describe you so...God dammit. You're turning me into a cheesiest guy ever."

"Hey. It's not my fault I'm so charming." laughed Rose. She opened her bedroom door and made sure that Eli was still in the shower. When she still heard the shower running, she closed her door, placed her phone on speaker, and set it down on her bed so she could change into her pajamas; nike shorts and a t-shirt. Turning off all the lights in her room, turning on her t.v., and climbing to bed, she turned the speaker off and placed the phone back up to her ear.

"Sure it isn't."

"It isn't. So. How about we play twenty questions?"

"Are you kidding me?" Mark laughed.

"Nope! It'll be fun, plus it'll help us with our project that is due in two days."

"Okay, fine. You start, then."

"Hm, okay. Do you play sports?"

"Growing up I played football and hockey. Every now and then I'll still play a few games of hockey. What's your favorite movie?" Mark asked.

"Never Been Kissed. Have you ever been skinny dipping?"

"Woah! Ha. Ha. Uh, no I haven't, that I know of at least. Have you ever been cheated on?"

"Yeah. I have." Rose said, thankful that he wasn't there in person to see the hurt look on her face, it had been an awful experience. "Who is your favorite person in the world?"

"You're kidding me right? Someone cheated on you?" Mark asked, appalled.

"Yeah. This guy I had been dating for six months, he cheated on me with my friend, Stacey. I walked in on them in his bed." Rose said. "You didn't answer my question."

"Well, he's an ass. He's not good enough for you. And my little sister."

"Thanks. And aw. That's sweet."

"Okay, let's see. Would you more likely win a fight with Superman or Batman and why?"

"I'd lose to both." Rose laughed. "I'm a little weakling."

"Nah. I bet you're not."

"Yes I am. Okay, let's see. Who's hotter? Megan Fox or Jessica Alba."

"You're joking right? Jessica Alba. Megan is too fake."

"That's good to know."

Mark laughed, "You asked."

"That's true."

"Let's see. Have you ever cussed out your parents?"

"Nope. I'm a good girl."

"Sure you are."

"Meanie." Rose stuck her tongue out at him, but then realized he couldn't see her. "Wow, I'm a loser."

"Why?" Mark laughed.

"Because I just stuck my tongue out, thinking you could see it..."

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Thanks, asshole."

"HEY! I'm not an asshole!"

"Fine. You're a cute asshole."

"Thank you!"

"Hm. So who's your best friend?"

"I don't really have a best friend. I mean, I guess you could call my friend Owen my best friend. I mean we hang out a lot. What kind of car do you have?"

"2009 Honda CRV."

"Nice."

"It's my baby!"

"I know how you feel. I love my Mustang!"

"Oh my god! I love your car. I didn't tell you earlier. When I was younger I always wanted a 1965 Mustang convertible in your color red!"

"You know, you become more and more amazing every time I talk to you."

Again, Rose thanked God that Mark wasn't there to see her blush. "Back at ya."

"I lost count of what question we were on."

"Me too. But I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh come on. It's only ten twenty."

"I've got to get my beauty sleep! Plus, I'm taking Clare to school until Eli gets off suspension and she wants to get there at like eight ten to study so..." Rose laughed.

Mark joined in on the laughter. "I guess if you really want to go to bed, I'll let you, but you don't need beauty sleep."

"Good boy. I'll see you first period tomorrow!"

"Yes, yes you will."

"Well, good night, Mark."

"Sweet dreams, beautiful."

Rose continued to blush as she hung up the phone and plugged it into the charger that was next to her bed. Smiling, she turned off her t.v. and fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Rose and Clare pulled into the Degrassi parking lot and pulled into an available space, which happened to be a red Mustang. Rose silently cursed herself as she put her car in park, they were there early and she didn't want to have to explain things to Clare, knowing that it would get back to Eli.

"What is he doing here?" Rose asked herself.

"I don't know. Thanks for driving me again. I'll return the favor when I get my license." Clare said, placing her cell phone in the glovebox.

"Don't worry about it. I actually enjoy the company. You're the only real friend I have here." Rose said as she kept sneaking glances at Mark, which Clare noticed.

"What about Mark? You can't keep your eyes off of him...Rose! I'm over here!" Clare asked, looking over to Mark's car and quickly looking back when he turned in their directions. Both of the cars had tinted windows but not enough to be invisible.

"Oh, sorry! Yeah. He's a nice guy." Rose muttered, quickly shifting her attention to Clare.

"Does your brother know?"

"No, he flipped out when he saw Mark at our house yesterday, and that was just because we were working on our history project. I don't even want to think about what he would do if he found out that Mark's my friend."

"Well, I usually don't like lying, but if you need my help, let me know."

"You're going to help me lie to my brother about Mark?" Rose asked, completely shocked.

"Well I can tell you like him, and I know he's not as bad of a guy as Eli and Adam make him out to be."

"Thanks Clare!" Rose smiled. "Crap. It's eight fifteen. We've still got forty five minutes left."

"Well, I'm going to go to the library and work on some homework. Why don't you go and talk to Mark?" Clare said, giving Rose a suggestive glance.

"I don't know. We're going to keep whatever we are a secret...if someone sees us—."

"Friends don't have to be a secret...at least until Eli comes back." Clare laughed. "Just go and talk to him. You know you want to. Plus, not a lot of people are here. Just the nerds who come to study. I have no idea why he's here early."

"I think I do..." Rose smiled. "I told him I was coming early today. I'm surprised he's here."

"Well, go get in his damn car and talk to him."

"Yes ma'am." Rose laughed and unlocked her car. "You have to get out to."

"Fine. I'll see you at lunch." Clare said, grabbing her backpack and getting out of the car.

"See ya." Rose said, hoping out the car. She locked her car as she waked over to Mark's. She walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. She looked around as she gently slid in. "Hey you."

"Good morning gorgeous." Mark smiled and leaned over to hug her.

"What are you doing here this early?" Rose asked, gently grabbing his hand. She wasn't sure if she was moving too fast, but she took it as a good sign that he didn't pull away, he just smiled as he looked down at their intertwined hands.

"Well, I wanted to see you, plus I didn't think you'd want to study this early."

"You've got that right. I'm glad you're here. I wanted to see you too." She laughed. "I can't believe it's Wednesday. It feels like Monday."

"Well, someone was lucky and got to start late." Mark mocked.

"Hey, it's not my fault they couldn't get me on an earlier flight." She laughed.

They were silent for a little, it wasn't an awkward silence, but a nice comfortable silence.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing Friday night?" He asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Nothing yet. Why?"

"Would you want to go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to." She smiled, rubbing circles on his hand.

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds great." He smiled and looked at the clock on his dashboard. They still had another thirty minutes left until school started. "Do you want to go get a drink from The Dot before school starts?"

"Uh," She looked around and noticed that the parking lot still hadn't filled up. "will we be able to make it back?"

"Yeah. People don't show up until about five minutes before class. The Dot's only three minutes away."

"Well then, let's go." She smiled and let go of his hand so he could drive, but he quickly grabbed hers again.

"I can drive with one hand." They shared a smile and then headed to The Dot. "So are you a coffee drinker?"

"Not really. I love those little Starbucks cappuccino that come in the little glass bottle, but other than that I don't usually drink it. Hot chocolate is my thing."

"Again, becoming more and more amazing!" He laughed. "Most girls love coffee!"

"Eh. It's not all that great. What about you?"

"I think it's gross. I agree with you about hot chocolate."

"Well, aren't we a pair." She laughed.

"So, how about I run in and get the drink while you wait here." He said, parking in front of The Dot.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He smiled, making her heart beat faster and faster, and got out of the door. Rose smiled as she watched him walk into the cafe and couldn't help but wonder where they could go relationship wise. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she was the one person who's presence was horrible at a time like now...Eli.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey guys!

I hope you like this new chapter!

Just letting you know, I changed some info in chapter three...minor details.

Please read and review!

xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Degrassi!

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." Rose repeated to herself in the car. "Mark hurry up, don't talk to him!"

She could've sworn she thought she saw Eli look over at her, silently thanking whoever it was that invented tinted windows. Mark had been gone for about two minutes, it took about six to get two hot chocolates, give or take a few for whether or not it's that crowded. It would not be good if Eli saw Mark, it would be even worse if he saw Rose, and it would be disastrous if he saw the two of them together. She slowly slid down the in the seat, even though she knew her brother couldn't see her, she felt better by doing this. She watched her brother walk into The Dot and let the door close behind him.

"C'mon Mark." She begged.

She finally saw Mark coming through the door carrying two drinks. She made sure he was right by the driver's side door when she opened if from the inside for him. She grabbed one of the drinks to make it easier for him to sit down. He quickly started the car and drove off down the road.

"Shit, that was close." said Mark, taking a quick glance at her.

"You're telling me. I hope he didn't see me."

"He couldn't have. Tinted windows."

"True, but still. We're going to have to be more careful, I don't think you being a gentlemen and going to get everything is going to work all of the time." She laughed and then took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Well, I guess we'll have to come up with something. Maybe St. Clare will have an idea. I think she's afraid of me." Mark laughed.

"Well, you kinda sorta pretended to stab my brother, who happens to be her boyfriend, in front of her...I'd be a little scared of you too if I was in her place and you almost got stabbed."

"Ha, so you're calling me your boyfriend?" He laughed looking over at her.

"I never said that." Rose smirked. "Keep your eyes on the road."

"Whatever you say." He said, turning his head back to the road. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, like you said, we could ask Clare...you wouldn't be able to come to my house unless we knew for a fact that Eli wasn't going to be home. We'd have to make sure that if anyone sees us, they won't tell him. God. I bet your thinking 'she's not even worth it'."

"Rose, that is the farthest thing from my mind. You are worth it. I just don't like that you have to lie to your brother and I don't want to have to keep us a secret. I hate it. You deserve better than that. You deserve better than me. If it weren't for me, then you wouldn't have to lie to your brother."

"Mark. If you ever, ever blame this on yourself, I will never speak to you again. It is not your fault. It's Eli's for being a stupid, ignorant, asshole. We both are stubborn, but I am a little bit more flexible than he is. Just promise me you won't blame yourself. Please." Rose said, gently grabbing his arm.

"I promise you I will not blame this on myself."

"Good boy." Rose laughed. "Ugh. We're back to school...lovely."

"Hey, you get to sit next to me for an hour...plus another hour for lunch. So let's see," He said, pulling into a parking spot, two rows over from his original spot and put his car into park. "that's one hour for history and one hour for lunch...I believe that's two full hours you get to spend with yours truly."

"And who said I'm going to have lunch with you?"

"I did." He smirked. "Crap."

"What?"

"Owen's heading over here."

"Oh. Why is that bad?"

"Because, you're his type..."

"Aw. Is someone jealous?"

"Jealous, no. Nervous, yes." Mark said, watching Owen as he got closer and closer to the car.

"Well, you know what?"

"What?"

"You have nothing to worry about."

"And why is that Miss Goldsworthy?"

"Because I'm yours Mr. Fitzgerald." Mark laughed and looked down, trying to hide his blush. "I hope that wasn't too forward of me."

"It wasn't. But even if it was, I'd still like it." He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "Owen's here." He rolled down the window with one hand, while still holding her hand in his other.

"Hey dude." Owen said, poking his head into the window. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm just hanging with Rose. What about you?"

"Had to get out of the house. My mom wouldn't shut up about homework and shit. 'Do your chores. Do this, do that.' I wish parents came with a mute button."

"I hear ya man. Oh hey, this is Rose." Mark said, pointing to her. "Rose this is Owen, the guy I was telling you about yesterday."

"Oh. La. La. Hey Baby, can I have directions?" Owen asked, giving her a wink.

"To the school yes, to my heart, no." Rose smirked, causing Mark to burst out laughing and Owen's jaw to drop.

"She's a keeper." Owen said to Mark. "Although I don't know how I feel about the fact that she's a Goldsworthy. However, I love your Dad. That dude is freaking sweet."

"Yeah. He's pretty awesome."

"It'd be cool if you could get me some free tickets...you know what I mean?"

"Ha. Yeah. That would be cool. I don't even get free tickets."

"That sucks." Owen laughed.

"You're telling me." She joined in.

"So Fitz. Did you hear about Bianca?" Owen asked.

"I heard about the Drew thing." Mark said.

"Ha. That's not even the half of it."

"What'd she do now?" Mark laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Whored around too much. Dumb ass got an STD."

"Serves her right though." Mark said, shrugging.

"Who's Bianca?" Rose asked, very curious.

"The school slut." Mark said, rubbing circles on the top of her hand.

"Is she the one in our history class?" Rose asked Mark, and he nodded. "And her project partner is that Drew guy?" Mark nodded again. "I was right, she did look like a whore."

"Yeah Rose, you might wanna watch out, she's also known as the boyfriend stealer." Owen said, looking back and forth between Rose and Mark.

Mark held Rose's hand tighter and forced a smile. "She's too much of a whore for me."

"That's not what you said last year." Owen laughed. "Well I'm going to go I can't be late. God, I sound like a damn nerd. See ya later."

Neither Rose or Mark spoke when he rolled up the window. "What did he mean? About last year?" Rose asked. She kept her eyes locked on him and waited for an answer.

"We kind of hooked up. I was drunk. It was a mistake. I barely talk to her anymore." Mark said, holding her hand a little more tightly.

"How far?"

"She gave me, um, head." He sounded ashamed. "Are you mad at me?"

She didn't respond, she just reached over and hugged him. "No. It's in the past. I just thought you meant that you did that stuff with like girlfriends, not hookups. Just please don't talk to her. I heard some stuff she's done to my friend Adam. "

"Okay. I won't. I've only gone that far with two girls; Bianca and my ex Sarah. We broke up at the beginning of junior year. She was too snobby. I'm just glad your not mad at me."

"I couldn't get mad at you." She smiled. Looking at her, you wouldn't know that she was having a debate with herself inside her head. _Kiss him. _Her brain told her, but she screamed 'no' inside her head.

'_Do it. You know you want to!' _Her head said back.

'I want our first kiss to be perfect.'

_ 'What's wrong with now? You just told him you couldn't get mad at him. It would be romantic right now.' _

"Rose," Mark's voice interrupted the argument inside her head.

"Yeah?" She responded, drawing a heart on his hand.

"I really like you." He said, smiling at her. "I know we've only known each other for a day, but I haven't felt like this way about any other girl. You give me butterflies, I've never gotten butterflies. I spent the whole entire day yesterday thinking about you and when I'd get to see you again. I know I don't deserve you, but I would really like a chance with you." He stared at her for a moment, waiting for her response, which didn't come. "Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be too forward—"

Rose crashed her lips onto his and kissed him as hard as she could, repeating everything that he had just told her in the kiss. She felt him kiss her back and she smiled against his lip. He moved his hand and cupped her face. She shivered, that was her weakness. She moved her hands into his hair and pulled him closer.

Breathless, she pulled away and smiled. "I really like you too."

He smiled and hugged her tightly, which was a little difficult for being in the car. He was about to lean in and kiss her again, when her phone went off. She groaned and looked down. Eli texted her.

"_We're you at The Dot this morning?" _Eli wrote.

"Shit." Rose said to Mark. "He just asked if I was at The Dot this morning."

"What are you going to say?"

"_No. Been studying with Clare. Turning my phone off." _She said out loud as she wrote. She clicked send and turned her phone off.

"St. Clare going to go along with that?"

"Actually she said she would. I didn't even have to ask."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I thought she hated me."

"No, she told me that she knew you weren't as bad of a guy as my brother and Adam think you are. She's going to help us."

"Nice." Mark smiled. His eyes drifted to the clock on his dashboard. "Alright, party time's over. It's eight fifty. We've got to get to history."

"Alright, let me just put my phone in my car." She said, getting out of his car and walking over to his. She placed her phone next to Clare's in the glovebox and then closed the door. Locking her car, she walked back over to Mark and smiled when he put his arm around her and led her to the school, locking his car as they walked away. They walked as slowly as they could, enjoying the fell of each other's closeness.

"Stupid PDA rules," Mark said upon reaching the school steps. He released his grip on Rose. "To be continued."

She laughed and walked through the door, that Mark had opened for her. She couldn't help but notice how people kept staring at them. The people that she met in her classes yesterday knew that she was Eli's sister. She knew that they were probably wondering why she was hanging out with Mark, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that she was happy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you like this new chapter! Please let me know what you think! I'm having a hard time trying to write some ways that Mark and Rose could get into some sticky situations with Eli. Please give me some ideas, they will be greatly appreciated! Please review with your thoughts, ideas and suggestions! **

**xoxo, **

**Little Rose Potter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Degrassi.

_"Rose." A voice said, gently trying to wake her, she didn't stir. "Rose." The figure looked around Rose's room, it was just as they had made it two years ago, everything was still exactly where they had put it. Nothing had changed except for a few new pictures. She turned back to the sleeping girl to her left. "Rose. Please wake up. I need to hear your voice. I need to know why." _

_ Rose moaned in her sleep as if responding. The figure bent down and touched Rose on the shoulder."Rose, wake up." _

_ Rose began to stir and rubbed her eyes. Looking up at the figure, she wanted to scream but she knew that if she did, the person would probably kill her. "Who are you?" She whispered, just barely loud enough for the figure to hear. _

_ "It's me." The figure said, walking up into the moon light, revealing them self. _

_ "Julia?" Rose whispered, a hint of panic went through her. _

_ "Hey Rosie." Julia smiled and sat down on the bed. _

_ "What are you doing here? Am I dead?" Rose asked, feeling silly, but something clearly had to be wrong with her, it wasn't normal to be getting a visit from your dead best friend. She sat up so she was eye level with Julia. _

_ "No sweetie, you're not dead." _

_ "Then how are you here?" _

_ "I'm a figment of your imagination, you're dreaming. I've been watching over you, making sure you're okay. Eli too." _

_ "I'm so sorry, I wish it was me instead of you. You never did anything wrong, you were perfect." _

_ "I'm glad it wasn't you. I'm not perfect, no one is."_

_ "I just wish you could come back. It's not fair! Jules, I miss you so much!" Rose cried, reaching out and taking hold of Julia's hand. _

_ "You look exactly the same." Julia said, staring intently at Rose, taking in every aspect._

_ "So do you. God. I still can't believe you got that haircut." Rose laughed, fingering the layers in Julia's black hair that were jutting out all over the place. _

_ "Hey. You were the one that cut it. Never take up hairdressing, especially if you're drunk." Julia laughed. _

_ "Why are you here?" Rose asked, suddenly serious. _

_ "I need to know why." _

_ "Why what?"_

_ "Why you're lying to him?" _

_ "He wouldn't be able to handle it. He'd freak. It's best if it's kept a secret for now, until I know he won't react rash." _

_ "What about when he finds out that you've kept it from him? You know what happened last time. He's not going to like that. You've always been close." _

_ "I can't. He'll hate me, especially for going behind his back." _

_ "You'll have to tell him eventually." Julia said, staring Rose deep in the eye. _

_ "I know. I will. When I'm ready." Rose said and Julia nodded. "Jules, what was the fight about the night you died?" _

_ "That's another story for another time." Julia smiled. _

_ "So I get to see you again?" Rose asked. _

_ "Yeah. Soon. I promise." She smiled again. _

_ "Good, because I miss you." _

_ "It's time for you to go back to bed." She waited as Rose scooted back down into bed and then tucked her in. _

_ "I really do miss you." Rose said for the third time that night._

_ "I miss you too, sweet Rose. I'm always with you though. In here." She said, placing her hand over her heart. She smiled at her best friend. _

_ "You'll always be my best friend, you know?" Rose said. "No matter what, nothing will change that." _

_ "I know. And you'll always be mine. Just don't be afraid to let others in." Rose nodded. "I love you, Rosie. I'll see you soon." Julia said, walking away towards what looked like a light. _

_ "Wait!" Rose cried, making Julia to stop and turn around. "Why now? Why did you come back now?" _

_ "To help you. It's time for you to let go." Julia said. She walked back over to the bed and bent down to kiss Rose on the forehead. "You've been holding onto me for too long." _

_ "But if I let you go, I'll never see you again." _

_ "Yes you will. Like I said. I'm always in your heart. It's time to go to bed. Good night Rose. I'll see you soon." Julia walked back towards the light that had remained there since she turned around. She turned around and looked back at Rose, "I must say, Mark is insanely good-looking. Nice job." And then she was gone. _

_ "Julia?" Rose called, and started crying when she didn't receive an answer. "Julia? Please answer me! Come back!" _

Rose woke up with sweat dripping off of every part of her body. She looked around and her eyes landed on the last place that she'd seen Julia. Tears began pouring down her face as she went over everything that had just happened. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table, four thirty nine in the morning. She wanted to see Mark, but she was too afraid to text him and wake him up, she'd just wait and talk to him as soon as she saw him. Her eyes landed on the picture of herself and Julia sitting next to the clock, causing more tears to come down, crying until she fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Rose! It's time to get up! You have school today!" Mrs. Goldsworthy called up the stairs to her daughter who was still in bed. "Rose!"

"I don't want to get up!" Rose called back, pulling the covers over her head. She heard her door burst open. "Mom! Go away!"

"Rose. C'mon, get up." Clare said, jumping onto the bed.

"Clare...you're playing with fire." Rose warned, fighting to keep the covers over her head that Clare kept pulling on.

"Rose, what's wrong? You're usually chipper and happy."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Rose said, finally pulling the covers off her her head and looking at Clare. "Do I really have to go today?"

Clare nodded, "Yes. Come on. We need to get going. It's seven fifty."

"So much for looking cute." Rose said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Rose, you don't have to spend so much time getting ready. Go brush your teeth and hair and I'll get your uniform ready. What color? Red, blue, purple, or yellow?"

"Um, blue." Rose said, pushing herself out of the bed and walking into her bathroom. She picked up her hair brush and brushed the knot out that was currently occupying the bottom layer of her hair. She quickly swept her hair into a ponytail and then brushed her teeth. She quickly applied a little bit of mascara and foundation and walked back into her room.

"Okay, so here's your uniform. I'll go downstairs and get you something to eat, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks." Rose muttered, waiting for Clare to leave the room and then changing into her uniform. She looked at the full length mirror and sighed. She looked like crap, her eyes were a little bit puffy from crying earlier, although she could pass it off as allergies. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Grabbing her phone and purse, she walked out the door and downstairs into the kitchen. "What are you doing up?" She asked, noticing Eli at the table.

"Couldn't sleep." He said, picking at the eggs on his plate. "Plus I wanted to see Clare."

"Well isn't that cute." Rose replied, taking a waffle off of the table and taking a bite. She looked at Clare and nodded towards the door. "We should probably go."

"Alright, cool. I'll see you later Eli." She said, bending down to kiss him on the lips.

"Really? This early?" Rose smirked.

"Just get in the car." Clare laughed and pushed Rose towards the door. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked once they were in the car.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just rough night." Rose said, starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

"Well, you can talk to me about it if you want to. I don't have many girl friends, I know how it feels to feel alone. But you're not."

"Thanks Clare. Maybe sometime. I just can't right now." Rose tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "I so don't want to deal with school right now."

"C'mon, it's not that bad, plus you get to see Mark. I noticed you had lunch together yesterday."

"Yeah...it was fun. Maybe you can eat with us sometime. Adam too."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"The whole thing that happened last year."

"Oh yeah. Well maybe in time."

"Maybe." Clare smiled. "Too bad Eli will probably not like it."

"Obviously." Rose laughed. As they pulled into the school parking lot, Rose looked around and when she didn't see Mark, she said. "Why don't you go on inside. I'm going to sit here for a while."

"Okay. Come find me if you need to." Clare said, grabbing Rose's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Rose smiled and watched Clare walk into the school. She never knew that a dream could screw you up so much. She had been too afraid to go back to sleep that night incase Julia came back to visit. She knew she shouldn't be afraid of her best friend, but it scared her and she wished more than anything that she could just forget the dream, she'd feel so much better. Stupid school started in forty minutes and it seemed to past by as fast as it could. Sitting there she could of sworn she saw Julia sitting on the bench staring at her, her hair flowing in the wind. And then she was gone, as fast as she had gone last night. She stared at the spot until she heard someone knock on her car window. Jumping, she turned to her right and saw Mark smiling at her. She was going to do the best she could to make him think that she was okay, but it was hard. Part of her wanted to tell him, but they weren't ever boyfriend and girlfriend yet. The second he got in the car, she climbed into the back and motioned for him to come sit next to her. As soon as he sat down, she laid her head on his chest, tears falling down her face.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, rubbing small circles on her back.

"No." Rose replied.

"What happened? Did Eli do something?"

"No." She repeated.

"Who did something to you? I'll kill them." He said, lifting her face up to look into her eyes.

"Jul—just had a bad dream. It just seemed so real. I couldn't get back to sleep last night."

"You know you could've called me." He said, ignoring the Julia slip, Rose hadn't told him about her that much, so he wasn't going to push her.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"You don't have to worry about that Rose. I'd do anything for you."

"Thanks Mark. You don't know how much that means to me." She said, laying her head back onto his chest, while Mark kissed her head.

"Rose, we need to get to history. Our projects are due."

Rose nodded and climbed up to the font of the car, with Mark in tow. They walked in silence into their history class. They had moved seats so they sat next to each other. No matter how many times Mark tried to make her laugh, nothing was working, she just fake a smile, which he wouldn't miss, and then look back down at the desk. He didn't stop trying until the bell rang and Mr. Perino came in.

"Okay class, we're going to be presenting our projects. Who wants to go first?"

"We will." Fiona Coyne called out, raising her hand. She had failed the previous school year because of missing so many days for a trial that she had to attend in New York. Rose had only talked to her a few times, but she seemed cool. Rose watched as Fiona and Owen walked up to the front of the class and hold up their posters, Fiona's was all nice and decorated, where as Owen's looked like it had been run over.

"So, this is Fiona Coyne and she is is turning eighteen in two months. This is her third year at Degrassi. She loves horses and has a twin brother named Declan. Her favorite movie is 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' and she has a best friend named Holly J. Her favorite song is a song by Demi Lovato. I can't remember the name, but she brought a CD so you all can hear it." Owen said, cringing as he mentioned Demi Lovato. He walked over to the CD player sitting on Mr. Perino's desk, skipped to the song, and pressed play.

_ She was given the world_

_ So much that she couldn't see_

_ And she needed someone to show her,_

_ who she could be._

_ And she tried to survive_

_ Wearing her heart on her sleeve_

_ but I needed you to believe_

_ You had your dreams, I have mine._

_ You had your fears, I was fine._

_ You showed me what I couldn't find,_

_ When two different worlds collide._

_ La dee da dee da_

_ She was scared of it all, watching from far away._

_ She was given a role, never knew just when to play._

_ And she tried to survive_

_ Living her life on her own_

_ Always afraid of the throne_

_ But you've given me strength to find home._

_ You had your dreams, I have mine._

_ You had your fears, I was fine._

_ You showed me what I couldn't find,_

_ When two different worlds collide._

_ She was scared_

_ Unprepared._

_ Lost in the dark._

_ Falling Apart,_

_ I can't survive,_

_ With you by my side._

_ We're gonna be alright._

_ This is what happens when two worlds collide._

_ You had your dreams, I have mine._

_ You had your fears, I was fine._

_ You show me what I couldn't find,_

_ When two different worlds collide._

_ La dee da dee da_

_ You had your dreams, I have mine._

_ You had your fears, I was fine._

_ You showed me what I couldn't find,_

_ When two different worlds collide._

_ When two different worlds collide._

Rose did everything in her power not to break down, but as the last note came out of the speaker, her heart broke, that had been Julia's favorite song, she always said that it was based on their friendship. Tears started slipping out of her eyes as she raised her hand and called out, "Mr. Perino, can I please be excused?"

"No. We're presenting—" He said and then realized that she was crying. "Yeah, you can go."

Rose jumped out of her seat and grabbed her things, flying out the classroom, towards her car. She threw it into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot. She knew she should slow down but she didn't care. She could get pulled over and given a ticket and it wouldn't matter. She could get killed in a car crash and she wouldn't care, thats how bad she felt. She drove until she reached the only place that she could think of that might make her feel better. She had never gone there before, she couldn't bring herself to, even the thought of going there use to scare her, but she knew she finally had to, she knew she couldn't put it off anymore. The five minute drive seemed like it lasted twenty. She parked her car and stared out at the scene in front of her, again she saw Julia. Julia stared at her and then motioned for her to get out of the car. Rose took a deep breath as she turned off her car and got out and locked it. She watched Julia turn around and start walking down the path.

"Where are you going?" Rose called out. Julia just turned around and motioned for Rose to follow her, Rose obeyed. She walked for a little bit longer and then found the place that she was looking for. Julia took another look at Rose and then disappeared. Rose stared at the place where Julia was and then gave up and looked around, knowing that it wasn't of any use, it wouldn't make her reappear. She looked down at her feet and knelt to get a better look, the words repeating themselves over and over in her head.

_Julia Michelle Parker_

_ September 4, 1993 - April 22, 2009_

_ Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend._

Rose broke down crying again as she gently touched the headstone. As much as she tried, the tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm seeing you everywhere! I hate it. I just need you to come back. Please come back." Rose cried, wrapping her arms around her in a way of protection. "I miss you so much Julia. It's not fair. I'm so sorry!"

"Rose?" A voice behind her said.

"What do you want Mark?" Rose asked, without looking up.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"How did you find me?"

"I asked Mr. Perino if I could go see if you were okay, I ran to my car and followed you." Mark said, walking over and bending down next to her. "This is her, isn't it. Your best friend."

"Yeah. Julia. She was my best friend for fourteen years. She started dating Eli a year before she died. I was afraid that she wouldn't really hang out with me anymore, but she still did. She had Eli time and then she had Rose time. She never talked about him when she was with me and vice versa. She never let me down. I miss her so much."

"I know. It'll get easier though. I promise, baby." Mark said, wrapping an arm around her.

"No it won't." Rose replied, wiping the tears off of her cheek.

"Yes it will. You just have to let go."

"NO! I CAN'T LET GO! IF I LET GO THEN SHE'S REALLY GONE!" Rose screamed, jumping up.

Mark didn't know what to do, usually when someone yelled at him, he'd beat the crap out of them, but he would never do anything to hurt Rose. He just calmly got up and pulled her into his arms. "You have to, you'll never be happy if you don't."

"I can't let her go because then I'll have to forgive myself for what I did." The sob that she'd been fighting to keep down, had finally forced it way up her throat. She pulled away from Mark and covered her face with her hands.

"Rose, baby. What are you talking about?" Mark asked, pulling her hands away from her face. He placed both of her hands in one of his and used the other to wipe the tears away from her face.

"I was driving the car that hit her."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hey everybody! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a sad chapter to write, but I think it's my favorite. Please let me know what you think. I wanted there to be another secret that Rose was keeping that she couldn't let go. It kind of makes sense since both of the twins blame themselves for her death, while one of them really did have a part in it. **

**I'm still looking for some good sticky situation ideas that Mark and Rose could get into with Eli. Please let me know some of your ideas and some ways to get out of those sticky situations. **

**xoxo, **

**Little Rose Potter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Degrassi or St. Michaels.

"What do you mean you were driving the car that killed her?" Mark asked, stroking Rose's face.

"I killed her Mark. I killed my best friend!" Rose cried, burying her head in Mark's chest.

"Rosie..."

"I killed my best friend. I killed my best friend." She repeated over and over, letting it sink into his head. Tears pouring even more out of her eyes.

"It's okay, Rose. I promise, it's okay!" Mark said, rubbing her back and kissing her on the head. "Rose look at me." He pulled her chin up and stared directly into her eyes. "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Rose mumbled, becoming interested with a loose stitch on his Degrassi issued polo.

"I've got time. Why don't we go back to my house? We can talk there." He suggested as he brushed a piece of her bangs out of her eyes, that had been sticking due to her tears.

"What about your parents?"

"They're at work, Rose. It's only the morning..." Mark chuckled and smiled down at her.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Rose forced a smile. "But what about school?"

"Screw school. C'mon." Mark said. He was about to pull her to the cars when he looked back down at Julia's grave. "Do you want to say 'goodbye'?"

Rose shook her head. "I can't. Not yet."

Mark nodded and took her hand and led her to the cars. When he saw her reaching for her keys, he quickly took them from her and shook his head. "You're not driving when you're upset. Plus you have no idea how to get to my house."

"Mark, I'm fully capable of driving."

"Rose..."

"Okay, how about we both drive to my house, it's only three minutes from here. I drop off my car and then we take yours to your house." Rose suggested and gently tried prying her car keys from his hand.

"No Rose. I don't want you driving. Please." He said, holding her keys as tightly as he could until she gave up trying to pry them from his death grip.

"Why? Just because I killed someone?" Rose asked, starting to get angry.

"No, because you're upset and you shouldn't drive when you're upset. You were going eighty-two in a thirty-five miles per hour zone earlier! You're lucky you didn't get pulled over. Rose. Just please get in the car." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "Please."

"What am I going to do with my car?"

"You said you're dad's cool. Would he come get it?"

"I guess so. Let me call him." Rose said, giving in and pulling out her cell phone to call her dad.

"_Hello_?" Her father answered the phone in a groggy voice.

"Hey daddy, sorry I woke you up."

"_It's okay princess, What's up? I thought your school had a no cell phone policy_."

"They do, but I'm not at school." Rose said slowly, as if waiting for her father to yell, even though she knew he wouldn't.

"_Where are you? Are you hurt?_" Her father asked, now wide awake.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm at, uh, I'm at Julia's grave..."

"_Oh Princess_. _Are you by yourself? I can come and be with you, you don't have to do this alone._"

"I'm not by myself. A friend's with me. A friend that I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Eli about."

"_Gotcha. So what do you need if you don't need me there?_" Her father asked somewhat confused.

"I'm going to my friend's house. I got upset at school and ran out and he followed me. He doesn't want me driving. Could you come get my car from the cemetery and take it home?"

"_So this friend is a boy?_" Her dad pressed in a joking tone.

"Dad..." Rose smirked. Leave it to her dad to make her smile even when she felt lower than low.

"_Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But sure, I'll come get your car._"

"Thanks Daddy. The spare keys are in the cupboard." Rose said, sticking her tongue out at Mark, letting him know that things we're going his way.

"_No problem. Oh and don't worry, I won't tell your brother._" Her dad said and then hung up. Rose locked her phone and looked at Mark.

"Okay, let's go." She said, walking over to the passenger side of the Mustang and opening the door. She slid in the car and watched Mark slide in next to her and close the door. He started the car and then turned to Rose.

"Do you have everything out of your car?" Mark asked.

"Crap. My purse. Once second." Rose said running to her car and getting her purse out. She quickly locked her car and hopped back into Mark's. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright, let's go." He put the car into drive and drove out of the cemetery. He turned left and then right, Rose noticed. She always had been good with directions, if she went somewhere once, she could always get there. She looked around and then leaned on Mark's shoulder. He gently leaned closer to her to make it more comfortable for her.

He stopped and put the car into park. "We're here." He said, pulling away so he could get out of the car and then walked over to her side to open the door for her. He placed his arm around the middle of her back as he led her up the stone driveway. He unlocked the front door and opened it. "Welcome to the Fitzgerald's."

"It's really nice. I like it." Rose smiled.

"So we could go to my room or we could go to the game room upstairs."

"Whatever you want."

"I guess let's go to my room since I've seen yours, it's only fair." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs and into his room.

Rose looked around and laughed. "Who knew a bully would have a calculator." She said, noticing a calculator sitting out on top of his desk.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny babe." He laughed and sat down on the bed, patting the place next to him. She walked over and sat down and leaned into him as he put his arm around her. He positioned himself so he was leaning against the headboard with her still in his arms. "Will you please tell me what happened?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Rose asked, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm sure baby." He said, bending down to kiss her. "Take your time though. I've got plenty of it."

"Okay." She said against his lips. She reluctantly pulled back, wanting nothing more than to grab his collar and crash her lips onto his, making him forget all about Julia, but she knew she had to tell him. "On April 22, 2009, I killed my best friend. It was an accident. I swear. I didn't mean to. Remember when we were texting that day and I told you that I quit drinking because I had bad memories?" Mark nodded, letting her continue. "It's because of Julia. I had been over at our friend Hannah's and she and I got into her parents liquor cabinet. We got drunk and we didn't know what we were doing. We got in my mom's car, she let me drive it that day, and we started driving down the street. We had the next two days off school so we were out at like ten. Julia and Eli had gone out on a date or something and had gotten in a fight and she took off on her bike. I-I never saw her until she was up against the w-windshield. I was too drunk to notice who it was, I just was freaking out because I had hit someone. I slammed on the breaks so hard that she went flying off s-somewhere and my head flew into the steering wheel k-knocking me out." Tears started pouring out of her eyes for what it seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Mark pulled her as close as he could to her and kissed her forehead. "It's okay baby. You don't have to tell me anymore."

"No I need to tell you." Rose said, looking up at him, taking in the beauty of his eyes.

"Okay. Continue when you're ready then."

"I'm ready." She said and then continued to tell her story. "Three days after the accident, I woke up to the sound of something beeping and someone sobbing. I was too afraid to open my eyes because my head was killing me and I knew that if I saw light it would just make it worse, so I kept them shut for as long as I could. I wanted to know where I was and what had happened, but I couldn't find my voice. I kept wondering who was crying next to me and I finally found out when my doctor knocked on the door and said 'Mrs. Parker, we need to talk to you in the hall.' I heard Mrs. Parker saying okay and then she bent down and kissed my head and said 'Keep on fighting Rosie. I'll be right back.' and then she left the room. I heard her leave the room and I just laid there, listening to my heart monitor. After a few minutes, I finally opened my eyes and looked around my room. I saw that there were flowers on the bedside table next to me. Roses, my favorite and then I noticed that I was all alone. I tried to move my right hand up to rub my eyes, but I felt a tug on my arm. I looked down and saw a needle connecting me to an IV." Rose looked down at her arm and fingered the zig-zag scar on her forearm.

"IVs don't usually leave scars, how did you get that?" Mark asked, tracing over the scar after she finished.

"I'll explain when I get to that part." Rose said, gently smiling at him.

"Okay, okay." Mark laughed, excited that he could make her feel better, even if he was being completely serious.

"I started pulling at the IV when I felt someone grab my hand to stop me. I turned and saw Mrs. Parker standing next to me. 'Rosie, you have to leave it in. I know you're afraid of needles, but it's helping you get better by providing you with medicine. Please Rosie, you have to keep it in.' I just nodded and put my hand back by my side. 'I'm so glad you survived.' I was so confused as to what she meant by that. I finally found my voice and asked her what she mean. The voice I heard though wasn't my own. I was so hoarse. 'You and Hannah were in a car accident. You were drunk, Rose. What were you thinking? Never mind. I have to tell the doctors you're awake.' And then she left me alone again. I kept wondering what she meant by 'surviving'. I was afraid that Hannah had died, but as bad as this sounds, I knew that I couldn't do anything about it so I pushed it to the back of my mind. Then the fact that Mrs. Parker was there kept throwing me off. I wanted to know why my parents weren't there and she was. She and my mom are best friends and both stubborn as hell so I assumed she sent my mom and dad home. Anyways, my parents came a few hours later and I don't think I've ever seen them have so many emotions on their faces at once. Anger, fear, and relief were the biggest. Apparently, since I was drinking and driving, I got a DUI and had to do tons of community service in Victoria and had my license suspended for a year. I totaled my mom's car too, but she was just happy that I was okay. Hannah was fine, nothing was wrong with her except for a few scratches. I kept asking why Julia hadn't come and seen me and whenever I asked, someone would cry and that confused me even more. It finally occurred to them that I really didn't know. And then they told me. They told me that—they told me that I hit her and that she d-died on impact. I had completely forgotten about the person that I hit until that moment when flashbacks came." She looked back down at the scar on her forearm. "That's how I got this. When I found out about Julia, I grabbed it and started pulling until I pulled it all the way out, but my dad kept trying to fight me when I was pulling and it got cut somehow, I don't really know, but that's how I got the scar. I hate this thing."

Mark gently grabbed her arm and pulled it to his face, placing a soft kiss on the scar. "You shouldn't hate it. It makes you who you are."

"But it shows that I wanted to kill myself."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked really surprised.

"I wanted to die and I thought that if I took out the IV, I'd die too." Rose said, burying her face into his chest.

"Oh Rose." Mark said, pulling her closer, if possible, to him and grabbed a red blanket from the end of his bed and draped it over them.

"I just couldn't believe I killed her. I never told Eli. He would kill me if he knew. I hate lying to him, but I feel like I've gotten myself into a pickle and I can't get myself out. I started to see Julia wherever I went and I got scared. So, I left and went to St. Michael's in Victoria. I liked it there I guess, but no matter what, I still saw her. Finally after a while, it would become longer and longer betweens times until I barely saw her. No one was told that the accidents we're the same ones. We made it seem like Julia got killed one night and then Hannah and I got into our wreck the next day. It was stupid, but we had to come up with something. Eli was going crazy; first Julia and then me, I can't even imagine what he'd do if he knew I'd killed her. My parents and Eli convinced me to come back to Toronto, it took a lot to convince me, but I'm glad I did. I'm really glad."

"Why?" Mark asked, thinking he knew the answer.

"Because I met you." Rose smiled.

"I knew it." Mark laughed.

"Conceited" Rose playfully hit him.

"You know, if you ever want to talk about Julia, you can talk to me. I know I never knew her, but I'll always listen."

"Thanks baby. That means a lot."

Mark smiled and then retorted, "Baby?"

"What? You get to call me it, so why can't I call you it?"

"Because I'm a guy."

"I don't care." Rose smiled, linking her hand with his.

"Whatever." Mark laughed, and kissed her head. "Are you ever going to tell him?"

"I can't. He'll hate me."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will. He'll hate me."

"No he's not going to hate you Rosie. You're his twin sister—"

"MARK! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HOME DURING THE SCHOOL DAY?" Abby Fitzgerald's voice floated up the stairs and into Mark's room.

"Oh shit." Mark said, looking at his clock. "It's eleven thirty. I guess she came home for lunch. This isn't going to be good."

"MARK FITZGERALD!" She called again.

"I'm upstairs." He called back. He heard her stomping up the staircase and down the hallway into his room.

"What are you doing here and with a girl?" She asked furiously, noticing the two of them laying on his bed, under the covers or not.

"We didn't do anything I swear." Mark replied, knowing the position that he was in with Rose did not look good at all.

"Mark Samuel Fitzgerald. You are already on thin ice, what is going through your head?"

"Nothing happened mom. I—we didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't care. This doesn't look good. Plus, you are skipping school. And you brought this girl into it." Mrs. Fitzgerald said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm going down to make myself some lunch and then I'm going to come back up here and when I do, you both better be gone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Mark looked down at his hand that was still intertwined with Rose's and then mumbled, "But I don't understand why you're being such a bitch."

Mrs. Fitzgerald, who had started to walk towards the door, came to an abrupt halt and turned back to her son. "Hallway. Now."

"Mom, are you kidding me?"

"_Now." _Mrs. Fitzgerald hissed and then walked out the door.

"I guess I'll be right back." Mark told Rose and kissed her on the head.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault." Rose said, looking down.

"No it's not. I'll be right back." He said, getting out from under the blanket and walking across the threshold and into the hallway. He saw his mother standing with her hands on her hips and he took a deep breath as he walked up to her. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch."

"You're just saying that so you won't get in trouble." Mrs. Fitzgerald replied, staring up at her son. "What were you thinking? Bringing a girl here by yourself? I refuse to be a grandmother at my age. You could ruin her reputation, whatever her reputation is! I am so disappointed at your behavior."

"We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Who is she anyways? Please don't tell me she's the school slut, not that you would tell me anyways."

"She's not a slut." Mark said through gritted teeth. "She's my _girlfriend._"

"She's your what?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked, shocked.

"Girlfriend. And she got upset today at school and ran out. I ran after her and made her come here so she would get hurt driving while being upset. We're not leaving until I know she's okay." Mark replied with a determined look on his face.

"Why was she upset? Is everything alright?" She asked, a look of general concern masked her face.

"Reasons that I can't tell you and I don't know yet. I'm trying to make it be alright." He said, wanting to get the conversation over with so he could go and be with Rose.

"Will you tell me later?"

"If it's okay with Rose, I will. May I go now?"

"Don't use that tone with me, but yes. I'll see you at dinner." She said, heading towards the stairs, but stopped and looked at her son. "If you stay here, I'm trusting you not to do anything stupid."

"Why'd you change your mind?"

"I saw the look in your eyes. You've got my determination." She smirked and then walked down the stairs.

Mark laughed to himself and then walked back into his room and saw Rose curled up in a ball, asleep. He smiled to himself and walked over to the bed. He laid down next to her and pulled the blanket back over them. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I know you can't hear me, but you look beautiful, even with mascara running down your face." He said, laying his head on her's and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Hey guys, **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**xoxo,**

**Little Rose Potter**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Degrassi!

"Hey Adam!" Clare called as she ran down the halls of Degrassi. Rose was her ride home from school, but she had run out of class, or at least that was what Clare had heard at lunch due to Bianca's gossip.

"Hey Clare, what's up?' Adam asked, slinging his backpack to his other shoulder.

"I was wondering if you and Drew could give me a ride home?"

"What about Rose?" Adam asked, looking down the hallway for Rose.

"You didn't hear?" Clare asked, surprised but then she remembered that Adam was in detention during lunch for being late and she had eaten lunch with Alli since she had transferred back to Degrassi for the new semester.

"No. Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I just heard Bianca laughing about Rose running out of class first period. She seemed upset this morning, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"Damn." Adam said, letting out a breath.

"But anyways, Rose was my ride home and she's not here, do you think you could give me a ride home?" Clare asked with a smile.

"Fine. C'mon." Adam said, leading Clare to the back parking lot where his and Drew's car was parked. "I think Drew said something about Rose being in his class and about how hot she was; maybe he knows something."

"Alright, sure. We'll ask him." Clare responded, pushing the door in front of them open. She breathed in the sweet smell of fall, her favorite time of year. She followed Adam to a mini van towards the middle of the parking lot. "I still can't believe your mom is making you drive the mini van."

"Well, she didn't trust us with a new car, but it's a car nonetheless." Adam responded, throwing open the sliding door of the semi-new dark gray minivan.

"Plus, there's more room in the back for hooking up." Drew cut in from the driver's seat, with a smirk on his face.

"Wow." Clare laughed awkwardly. "So Drew, I was wondering. You have first period with Rose Goldsworthy right?"

"Oh the new hot girl?" Drew asked as Clare climbed in the back seat and Adam in the front.

"Uh, sure." Clare said, shooting him a weird look.

"Yeah, the hot one." Adam said, sticking his tongue out at Clare, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I do. Why?" Drew asked, turning out of the parking lot.

"Well, I heard she ran out of class, do you know why?" Clare asked looking at Drew in the rearview mirror.

"All I know is that she ran out of class while we were presenting out projects. Owen was talking about Fiona and then he played a song. Rose started crying right after the song ended and she asked Mr. Perino if she could leave and he let her. I don't know what happened next except for Fitz running after her."

"_What?_" Adam and Clare hissed in unison.

"Yeah. He told Mr. Perino he wanted to make sure she was okay and he ran out after her."

"What the hell? Why does he even care?" Adam spat. "Rose shouldn't be around him. What is he trying to do? Use her to piss Eli off?"

"Adam, I think we need to find out what's going on from Rose before we start charging Fitz's house with pitchforks." Clare said calmly.

"Clare! It's _Fitz_!"

"So. I told you to let Rose make up her own mind about him."

"Yeah, but it's Fitz." Adam repeated, staring at Clare like she was crazy until it dawned on him that she was being too cool about it. "Wait. You're not freaking out. I know you're all for forgiving Fitz, but you're a little too calm about this."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think we just need to talk to Rose."

"Is there something your not telling me?" Adam grilled. "Or specifically Eli?"

"No." Clare said, her voice reaching an octave higher than normal.

"Your voice cracked!" Adam cried, pointing at her. "You only do that when you're hiding something!"

"I—I can't tell you." Clare stuttered.

"C'mon Clare. You can trust me."

"Bandaid, Adam. Bandaid." Clare hissed at him.

"Oh, c'mon. You were freaking out about your date with Fitz. Eli knew something was up, you wouldn't have told him anyways."

"Still!"

"Clare, just tell me. I'm not going to tell Eli. Drew's not going to either."

"Yeah. I'm not going to tell anyone." Drew promised, holding up the Boy Scouts Honor Sign.

"But, I swore I would't say anything." Clare cried.

"Just tell me!" Adam yelled, causing Drew to jump and have to swerve so they wouldn't hit the curb. "Sorry man."

"Yeah, whatever." Drew replied, his eyes focused back on the road.

"Fine!" Clare responded, throwing her arms up the air in defeat. "Rose and Fitz are...dating."

"She's _what_?" Adam shouted, staring at Clare as if she were crazy.

"Rose. Is. Dating. Mark. Fitzgerald." Clare said slowly like she was talking to a five-year-old.

"What? How could Eli let this happen?"

"That's the thing. He doesn't know yet."

"And I'm not allowed to tell him..." Adam said, the realization finally hitting him. "I can't lie to my best friend, especially something that was going to hurt him."

"Adam. Please. I promised Rose. She really likes Mark!"

"Oh! It's Mark now! That makes it even worse! Plus, it's not like she has a crush on him, she actually likes him! He almost killed her brother!"

"They've talked about that okay, just please, keep this a secret. It'll really hurt Rose if it gets out. She wants to tell Eli when she's ready and when she knows that he'll be mature about it." Clare pleaded.

"You've got my word Clare." Drew said, pulling up besides the Dot.

"I thought you we're taking me home."

"I think we need a pick-me-up first. C'mon." Drew said, turning off the car and stepping out onto the curb and closing the door.

"Please Adam." Clare pleaded with him again.

"He's never going to be okay with it. She's going to be lying to him for the rest of her life." Adam said, throwing the car door open and stepping out. He poked his head back in and stared straight into Clare's eyes. "As much as I hate to say this; Rose's secret is safe with me."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A startled feeling rushed over Rose when she woke up in an unfamiliar place. However she was quickly relieved when she heard Mark groan in his sleep as he shifted closer to her. She figured that somehow her head had moved to his chest while she was sleeping. She smiled at his smell; a light scent of axe products. Rose pushed herself up so that her head was laying in the crook of his neck, while gently placing a kiss on it. She tried closing her eyes and going back to sleep, but it didn't work.

"Mark." Rose whispered, gently shaking him.

"Hmph!" Mark mumbled as his eyes slowly opened. "That was a good dream you just interrupted young lady." He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"Was this apart of it?" Rose smirked and then kissed him back harder.

"Actually it was. So why did you wake me up?" Mark asked with smirk on his face.

"Because if can't sleep, then you can't sleep." She smiled, kissing him for the third time.

"That's rude." He laughed and then his faced turned serious. "Hey Rosie?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I told my mom you were my girlfriend..." He said slowly, hoping that she wouldn't get mad.

"Oh." She said, sitting up.

"Yeah. I just got so mad at her because she said that you better not be the school slut and it slipped out."

"Is that what you want?" Rose asked, completely focused on the girlfriend aspect.

"What?"

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know if I should ask you yet because I didn't want to scare you."

"Ask me." She commanded, staring deep into Mark's cerulean eyes.

He smiled, and leaned up so he was eye level with her. He gently cupped her cheek and laughed as she shivered. "I know we have only known each other for a couple of days, but I feel like I have known you forever. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She stared at him, waiting to give an answer, hoping that the pause made him nervous. "Of course!" She finally said and grabbed his face in her hands and brought it to her's.

He leaned into mouth and kissed her deeply, feeling her smile against his lips. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him back. He bent her bottom lip and give a slight tug, then he slid his tongue into her open mouth. He gently pushed her down and laid over her, twisting his fingers into the chocolate waterfall she called hair as she did the same with his.

Rose sighed happily when Mark pulled back. "You're really good at that." She said, woozily.

Mark smirked, "I've been told."

"Ass." She said, pushing him off of her and rolling on top of him. She bent down to kiss him again but jumped back when the front door slammed shut.

"Shit. Why does this keep happening?" Mark groaned.

"Hey Mark! I'm home!" Andy called, running up the stairs.

"Oh. Hey Andy!" Mark called back, quickly, but gently, picking Rose up and resetting her on the bed and then sitting a safe distance from her, just in time for Andy to come in the room.

"I need some help with my math homework! I can't understand it at all — oh! Hi! I'm Andy!" She beamed at the sight of Rose.

"Andy, this is Rose, my, uh, girlfriend. Andy is my little sister." Mark said, smiling.

Rose turned a deep crimson and smiled. "Hi, Andy. It's nice to meet you."

"I thought you said she wasn't your girl friend..."Andy asked Mark, jumping on top of him.

He fell back onto the bed, laughing. "I asked her out today kiddo."

"Oh! Well cool! Is she staying for dinner?"

"You need to ask Mom first." Mark smirked as he sent a wink at Rose.

"Okay. I'll ask her, she should be home in an hour!" Andy replied, smiling at Rose.

Rose smiled back, but then frowned. "Wait, what time is it?" She jumped up and grabbed the alarm clock that was sitting on the table next to the bed. "Oh my god. It's three thirty! I forgot Clare!" She ran to her purse that was sitting on the floor and seized her iPhone out of it. Her thumb flew across the screen as she opened the three text messages she had; two from Eli and the other from Adam.

_"Dude why did Dad bring your car home?" _Eli wrote in the first message.

_"Never mind. Dad said he had to take your car to the shop later. Do you need me to come get you and Clare?" _Eli wrote again.

_"Hey, it's Clare. I heard a rumor that you were upset and ran out of school. Gimme a call. I'm worried about you. Adam is driving me home. I'll come by and get my phone later since it's still in your glovebox and we can talk." _Clare wrote. _"Come by around eight. I'm at you-know-who's. See if your parent's will let you stay over. We do need to talk." _Rose wrote back and pressed send. She turned her phone volume on loud and then set it on the desk after composing a quick message to Eli saying, "_No. That's cool. I'm staying late and working on a project. Adam's driving Clare home._"

"Everything okay?" Mark asked with his arm slung around Andy's shoulders.

"Yeah. Eli was just curious why my car was back at home and Clare wanted me to know that Adam drove her home and that she'd come over later to get her phone. We're good." Rose smiled and sat back down next to them.

"What did you tell Eli?"

"I didn't have to. Apparently my dad told him that he was going to take my car in to the shop, who knows." Rose said, letting out a soft chuckle.

"Nice." Mark said, impressed. "Hey Andy, why don't you go call Mom and ask her if Rose can stay after dinner."

"Sure!" Andy said, as she ran out of the room and down the hall towards her bedroom.

"You don't think it'll be awkward if your mom says yes?" Rose asked, smiling as Mark wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Nah. I'm sure it'll be fine. Although, she wanted to know why you were upset, but I told her I couldn't tell her. Then she asked if I would tell her later, and I said that only if it was okay with you."

"Oh. Well, um, I guess if you want to tell her you can. I just don't want anyone to find out or to pity me."

"No one would find out and no one is going to pity you, no one has a reason to." He said, kissing her head.

Rose nodded and brought his face down to her's for a simple kiss. "Okay."

"Hey! Mom said she could stay!" Andy beamed as she reentered the room. "She said that she would love to have you for dinner and can't wait to get to know you!"

Rose smiled and said, "We'll I feel special!"

"You are." Mark whispered in her ear, causing her to blush.

"So, Mom said that she'll be home at four and dinner is at six, she wants us to get all of our homework done." Andy said, rolling her eyes. "Do you guys wanna help me with my math? I can never get it."

"Andy, could we maybe later—" Mark began, but was cut off by Rose.

"Sure. Why don't you go get it." Rose smiled and watched as Andy smiled and once again ran out of the room. Mark gave her a look and she smiled, "I know, but I actually want her to like me, plus if we're not hanging out in your room, your mom might trust us more."

"Fine. Fine. Fine." Mark said, getting off the bed, pulling Rose up with him and walking out to the Game Room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So Rose, Andy told me that you just moved here. Where are you from?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked as she piled mash potatoes onto her plate.

"Well I'm from here originally, but I went to a boarding school in Victoria, British Columbia for my junior year." Rose said, taking a sip of water.

"Oh, where did you go to school before that?"

"Bardell. When I went to boarding school, my brother transferred to Degrassi. I decided that I wanted to come home after a year."

"Well welcome home." Mr. Fitzgerald said, looking up from his BlackBerry."

"Thank you." Rose smiled and then took a bite of her food.

"What do you think you're going to do next year?"

"I'm not sure yet. I sort of want to stay in Toronto since I just got back, but if there's another school that really draws me in, I'll probably go there."

"Mark's interested in Purdue, it's a great engineering school." Mr. Fitzgerald said, taking a bite of steak from his plate.

"Dad. I told you I don't want to go there." Mark said, trying to mask his frustration. Rose coyly grabbed his hand from under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, we're not going to talk about college tonight." Mrs. Fitzgerald said, sending a knowing look towards her husband. "So you said you had a brother, how old is he?"

"Oh, he's my twin. He's twenty minutes older than me." Rose said.

"That's interesting. Mark and Andy have an older brother. Do you only have one sibling?"

"Yes ma'am." Rose smiled. "I can only handle one."

"Oh I understand. I have two brothers and two sisters. I usually fought most with my brothers."

"I'm pretty close with mine, but I get easily annoyed with him."

"AMEN!" Andy cried from her seat. "That's how I feel about this one over here." She pointed to Mark with her fork.

"Hey, I'm nothing but nice to you." Mark replied, placing his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"I'm just kidding." Andy laughed, placing her fork and knife down on plate and rising from the table. "I'm going to get the ice cream."

"Sounds good honey." Mr. Fitzgerald said getting up and picking up his and his wife's plate. "Mark, could you bring your plate and Rose's into the kitchen?"

"Sure Dad." Mark said, smiling at Rose as he got up and picked up their plates. Rose smiled as she watched him walk into the kitchen.

"You really like my son, don't you?" Mrs. Fitzgerald said in a soft tone, low enough for only them to hear.

"Yes ma'am, I do. I'm sorry about this afternoon." Rose said, trying hard to keep her eyes on Mrs. Fitzgerald's.

"It's okay. I'm sure Mark told you I asked what was wrong, did he not?"

"He did. I told him he could tell you."

"Thank you, but I'd like for you to tell me. It's your story after all." Mrs. Fitzgerald said with a small smile.

"Sure. Anytime." Rose gave a small smile back.

"Why don't you and I have lunch on Saturday? I know this great Italian restaurant, I'd like to take you there."

"That sounds great." The women shared a smile as the rest of the family walked back into the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm glad you stayed for dinner." Mark said as he and Rose walked towards his car. "I just wish it hadn't of ended so early."

"I do too, but you still have the ride home and you get to see me early in the morning." Rose said, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Plus, you get me tomorrow night too."

"Ah, thank you for reminding me. Wait, so I can't call you tonight?" He said, his bottom lip sticking out.

"Well Clare might be spending the night." Rose said, a sad look appeared on her face too. "But we can definitely text!"

"Oh, I guess that will work." He sighed, opening the door for her and then hoping in the driver's seat.

"Good." Rose said, leaning over and kissing him. "I'm glad I stayed tonight too."

"We should get you home." Mark said, another sad look took over his face.

"Yeah probably."

Mark pulled out of his driveway and then turned down the street. "What did you and my mom talk about when I was in the kitchen?"

"She asked me to have lunch with her on Saturday. She wants me to tell her about Julia."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I told her that I said you could tell her, but she said she'd rather hear it from me, since it's my story."

"Well, I'm sure it'll go fine." He smiled and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Me too babe." She smiled and stared out the window. "Thank you. Thank you for being there for me today, it means a lot, but you didn't have to."

"Rose, I didn't do it because I had to, I did it because I wanted to. You're my girlfriend, I want to support you in whatever you do. You don't have to thank me, I would do it anytime. I'd do anything to make you smile."

"How'd I get so lucky?" Rose asked, placing both of their hands in her lap and stroking his.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one." Mark took a look around at the stop light and stole a quick kiss from Rose.

"We're both lucky." Rose grinned.

"And you call me the cheese ball."

"Ah! You're so lucky you're driving."

"And what if I wasn't?"

"Well, I'd either hit you or kiss you."

"I would rather you kiss me." Mark smiled as he pulled up to Rose's house. "Well, we're here."

"Yeah, we are..." Rose said. She looked down at the clock. "So I still have thirty minutes until Clare comes over and I don't want to go in yet."

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"What we didn't finish while we were in your room." She said, leaning over and deeply kissing him.

Mark kissed her back for a moment, pleading with himself not to back down as he gently pushed her away. "Rosie, what if Eli walks out?"

"I don't care." Rose said, pouting.

"We have tomorrow night baby. I promise. I just don't want your brother to catch us and then we not get to be together."

"That's not going to happen, but alright. I will see you at eight ten tomorrow."

"Yes you will. Bye baby." Mark said, gently kissing her. His breath caught when he felt Rose's tongue trace the outside of his lips. "What was that?" He asked as he pulled away.

"You tell me." She said, reaching for the door, only to be pulled back and kissed by Mark.

"I'm hoping a preview for tomorrow night." He smirked and kissed her again. "Good night."

"Good night babe." Rose said, getting out of the car and walking up to her doorstep. She turned around and blew a kiss towards Mark, and then disappeared through the door.

"Holy shit, what is this girl doing to me? I'm turning soft."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Degrassi...!

"Well it seems like you had an interesting day..." Clare said as she lounged in Rose's rolling chair next to her desk. "I'm sorry about Julia. I never knew she was your best friend."

"It's okay." Rose said softly. She had told Clare about how she and Julia had been best friends and how she ran to her grave earlier that day, but excluded the main factor in Julia's death.

"I can't believe you broke through Mark's barriers. I see the way he looks at you. It's like you made him a better person." Clare said, smiling.

"I don't think I broke through anything. He's a really sweet guy, I guess people just didn't give him a chance." Rose said, hoping it didn't seem mean.

"I guess you're right." Clare said, looking down. "Could I-I mean only if you want me to-maybe eat lunch with you both tomorrow? It's the only day that I can, it's Eli's last day in suspension."

"I'd like that! I'm sure Mark would too!" Rose smiled.

"Well, you like him a lot, so I'm going to give him a chance."

"Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rose cried, reaching across the bed and tightly hugging Clare. "You don't know how much that means to me!"

"No problem! Do you regret that you have to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah, but I know we have to. I don't want Eli to get mad at him." Rose said. "You should've seen the way people were looking at us one day. Clare said, looking at her watch. "I need to go home. My mom said I couldn't stay. Sorry."

"No problem. Why don't you go say goodbye to Eli and I'll get my keys." Clare nodded and walked out of the room.

Rose got off her bed and pulled the blue sweat shirt that she'd stolen from Mark over her head and slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops. She grabbed her keys and walked downstairs and met Clare in the living room. She motioned for Clare to walk to the car and felt a little jealous when she saw Clare kissing Eli goodbye. She hoped that she would be able to have Mark come over and be able to kiss him when Eli was around soon, but she knew that it would probably be a long time.

"Are you sure you want to eat with me and Mark? I don't want you to be uncomfortable. And what's Adam going to say?"

"Nothing. He already knows." Clare said quietly.

"_Oh my god_!" Rose cried, yet keeping control of the car.

"He's not going to say anything! He promised. Drew told us that Mark ran out after you. Adam made me tell him. He swore that he wouldn't tell Eli."

"God! Could this get anymore-urgh!"

"I'm so sorry!" Clare said, looking as if she were about to cry.

"Oh Clare!" Rose said, luckily pulling up to Clare's house just as tears began to fall out of Clare's eye. "Don't cry! It's not your fault! I promise!"

"I feel like I let you down!" Clare said.

"You didn't let me down! We'll figure it out! I promise!" Rose said, hugging Clare tightly! "Clare, I consider you my best friend. I promise I'm not mad!"

"I consider you my best friend too. You and Alli that is!"

"I'd like to get to know her!"

Clare smiled and quickly took a look at her house, seeing her father standing at the window. "I better go. See you in the morning."

Rose waited until Clare got into her house and then drove off towards her house. Excitement ran through her as she realized she'd be able to talk to Mark. She lifted one of her arms up to her nose and smelled his sweet scent, sighing into it. She was thankful that her house was a three minute drive from Clare's. She pulled into her driveway and got out, locking it as she walked to the front door.

"Did you tell Mom I left?" Rose asked as she walked through the door.

"Yeah. She said okay and to let her know when you got home, so I'd go tell her now." Eli said, flipping the channels on the television.

"Cool. Night." Rose said, heading towards the stairs.

"G'night Rosie."

"Love you." Rose cooed before laughing.

"Yeah yeah I love me too." He joked.

"E!"

"Fine. Love you too sis." He smiled and then turned back to the television as she walked up the stairs.

She walked into her parents' room and quickly looked at the television.

"Really Dad, watching Hannah Montana?" Rose laughed.

"I enjoy making fun of Billy on my show!" Her dad said, a big smile plastered on his face. "Did you have a nice time at You-Know-Who's?"

"I did actually. Thank you for asking." Rose smiled back. "Well I'm going to bed. Night."

"Love you Baby Girl." Her mom said.

"Love you too!"

Quickly gliding into her room and shutting the door, she threw back the covers on her bed and turned off the light. She grabbed her phone from her sweatshirt pocket and dialed Mark's number, growing impatient at every ring.

"Hello?" Mark's voice flowed through Rose's phone.

"Hey sexy!" Rose said as she glided her body into her bed and pulling the covers over her.

"Ah! How dare you use such inappropriate language in front of St. Clare? I thought you couldn't talk tonight."

"Be nice!" Rose laughed. "She couldn't stay, I can't say I'm too disappointed."

"I know this sounds lame, but I miss you already." Mark said.

"I miss you too! I can't wait until tomorrow night! What are we going to do?"

"Well I was thinking since it's hard to go out because Eli, I was thinking we could watch a movie at my house. My parents will be gone and so will Andy."

"Hm, sounds good. I think my parents will be cool with that."

"Yeah, your dad seems pretty cool. You don't think he'd tell Eli do you?"

"Nah, he won't if I ask him not to." Rose said, turning up the volume up a little on her television so no one could hear her.

"Alright, so movie and a pizza?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. Honestly, to me that's the perfect date."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Rose said. "I mean yeah it's nice to be taken out to a nice restaurant and all, but I prefer just being able to cuddle with someone."

"Geez, what a girl!"

"Yes, and I believe that's why you like me!" Rose laughed.

"I love your laugh." Mark said coyly.

"I love your smile." Rose responded.

"I love your eyes."

"I love how safe I feel in your arms."

"I love the feel of you in my arms."

"Yeah well I love your sweat shirt." Rose smiled, taking another sniff.

"I'm glad, you look great in it." He said, laughing.

"Well thank you. I'd give you a tank top, but I don't think you have the figure."

"Girl please!" Mark mocked.

"Okay! Never again!" She laughed. "Ah, I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Me either!" He said, trying to hide his yawn.

"I heard that. It's time for you to go to bed."

"Nope. I'm good!"

"Mark." Rose said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes Rosie?" He laughed.

"Time for bed. You get to see me tomorrow morning and night okay."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"Sorry sexy. I'll see you in the morning." Rose said in a sad voice.

"Good night baby."

0o0o0o0o0

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update in so long! I've had a really messed up wrist, it's still messed up but I wanted to update because I missed writing! Please let me know what you think, this is a short chapter. Rose and Mark's date are going to be in the next chapter which I hope will be out tomorrow. **

**xoxo, **

**Little Rose Potter. **


End file.
